Till the next time
by Silvinukas
Summary: It's rare that Kuroko can go on normal dates with Akashi, and when they do go something just got to mess it all up, but it's okay.


Not beta'ed, and dedicated to melonatics at tumblr, as his birthday on 17th, (I'm not late cause timezone okay?)  
also I seriously can't write fluff and yet I hope it turned out fine, ^^

* * *

It would have seemed like that day could not get any worse. Kuroko and Akashi had been dating for couple months now, but due to school work and basketball club they could hardly ever meet up, so when Akashi invited him to a date this weekend Kuroko was elated. To have Akashi take his time to come to Tokyo just for him alone made Kuroko somewhat excited.

Sure this wasn't the first time Akashi took him out, but it has been quite a while since last time they met up like this. Just the two of them.

But now Kuroko was late, and it wasn't even his fault! It just seemed that Nigou decided that it was perfect time to mess around and ruin the outfit he chose to wear, so of course he had to run and change it. And considering he didn't have much time, still hopping to be on time. He went with simple clothes this time, white pullover shirt, gray hoody that Akashi had "given" him, well mostly forgot at his place and now it was Kuroko's. He finished with dark blue jeans that Akashi had commented once that Kuroko looks good in them. But this was too simple, and that is why it wasn't his first choice.

Were the ever fancy boyfriend of his decided to go somewhere expensive Kuroko would look way out of place, no he always looks out of place around Akashi. But by now he was honestly over it, as long as both of them were happy together.

On more oppressing note he was late, very, very late and surely he just had to forget his phone back home as he was rushing out. And now when he finally arrived at the stop were he had to meet up with his boyfriend, he was surrounded by girls.

Not like he was jealous or anything, well maybe a little, but he trusted Akashi so the problem was how he would get his presence known by other. He could never go past the horde of girls, and couldn't write a message to his lover, honestly what had to be great day was slowly turning for worse.

But of course he noticed, of course he noticed, nothing can slip past those gorgeous ruby eyes of his and Akashi smiled to Kuroko.

"If you would excuse me, it would seem my date is here." Ever the charmer Akashi said sweetly at the girls. "Shall we go, love?" He raised Kuroko's hand and pressed his lips lightly to others knuckles.

"I would have apologized for being late, but it seemed you had company to keep you busy." Kuroko's voice was monotonous but his eyes glinted with mischief as he intertwined their fingers.

"I would pick your company over anyone else's in a heartbeat." Akashi just laughed, leading Kuroko away, leaving disappointed girls behind.

"Do we have anything planed for the evening?" Kuroko asked following right behind his middle school captain.

"I had reservations made, but we are already late. Ah but don't worry it was nothing too important." Akashi added quickly second part when Kuroko looked to ground muttering small sorry under his breath. After all it truly wasn't that important, just a simple dinner and well as long as he was with Kuroko anything would be fun. "Anything you want to do, dear?"

"First please don't call me that, and well there is this new movie that I wanted to see." It's not like Kuroko disliked pet names, well just some, but he had his ways to get back at his lover.

"Akashi-kun are you alright? You look bit pale." Kuroko chuckled at his boyfriend.

It was always amusing to see the mighty Akashi Seijuurou freeze at cliché jump scares, surprisingly he wasn't that good with that kind of horror movies, and Kuroko loved them just because of that sole reason. So when he had a choice of course he went for this kind of movie, there was hardly any other pick, plus it saved him from possibility to be groped in inappropriate places. That has happened once already, and Kuroko didn't appreciate that kind of PDA.

"By all means what would you ever have in mind? I'm perfectly fine." That was clearly half a lie as Akashi jumped a little when one of girls squealed bit louder in response of her friends comment. "Should we go grab something to eat now?"

Kuroko, of course, laughed quietly at his lover. "I suppose it's only appropriate, I believe there is Maji burgers somewhere around here."

"Tetsuya, you can't be serious."

"Maji burgers, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, please."

"Please what, Sei-kun?" For added effect Kuroko tilted his head to side.

"You are unbelievable." Akashi shook his head, hiding his upper half of face to cover the blush.

He could never win against Kuroko, no matter what.

They ran in the fast food restaurant half soaking wet, and definitely laughing at each other.

Not only Maji burgers were far further away than expected somewhere along the way it started to pour and neither of boys had umbrella. But somehow rather than ruining the mood it elated them, and now they could hardly stop giggling even if other people gave them weird looks. It didn't matter, it truly didn't.

They went to counter to order simple meals, and of course one big vanilla milkshake, because, as always, it was the main reason why Kuroko even wanted to go to eat there.

"I still disapprove of you drinking that beverage in such high quantity, you know." Akashi sighed at boy sitting in front of him.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Kuroko said as he took a sip of his favorite drink.

"I'm serious, it's not good for your health. Besides-" Akashi was cut off by sudden noise coming from his phone. He took it out just to see the callers ID and direct whoever it was to his voice mail, however it didn't seem like he could do that. "Sorry, I have to answer it."

"It's okay, take your time." Kuroko smiled at Akashi, knowing that there was only one person who could put such frown on his lovers face with simple phone call.

It did annoy him greatly but he had no rights to but in just yet, so all he could was watch as Akashi went out with phone next to his ear. He wasn't shouting so it was good sign, but frown Akashi had when he came back didn't promise anything good.

"I'm sorry love, it seems like we will have to call it a night."

"It's okay, I understand." Kuroko said rising up from his spot. "It's still raining though."

"It is, but would you not mind walking with me till the station?"

Kuroko took Akashi's hand squeezing it a little. "Shall we go then?"

They left the building hand in hand, rather than letting up it seemed like it just started to rain harder, but the two of them didn't care, even when they were soaking wet their pace didn't change, even as other people rushed past them, boys let falling rain hit them.

Kuroko guessed Akashi planned to stay over for the night and he would have loved it really, but Akashi's father wasn't all that happy with his son's choice of a lover, but he clearly knew that he could not separate them by any means, so it seemed like he decided to bury his son under even more work, and even now, surely he summoned Akashi to come back for yet other business diner, or something similar.

And yet Akashi didn't want to part yet, just a little longer, he wasn't sure how much time will pass till next time he will be able to meet up with Kuroko like this again. But they reached station far too fast. Droplets of water falling from their clothes.

"I suppose this is good bye for today." Kuroko was first one to break the silence, but doing nothing to move further away.

"It seems so. I will call you later, okay?" Akashi raised Kuroko's hand to his lips to place small kiss on it just like he did earlier.

"I will be waiting." Kuroko laughed softly, faint blush covering his face. "Till next time, Akashi-kun." He bid his goodbye by pressing his lips softly to Akashis. It was chaste kiss, that ended bit too soon for both of their liking, but Kuroko never been one for PDA and his bus will be there in a minute and he knew if he stayed any longer with Akashi he would surely miss it.

When he came back home, Kuroko was freezing cold with sure promise of cold if he stayed in his wet clothes any longer, so he rushed to change, not forgetting to check his phone.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile as he went for a shower, a small text message with picture attached of Akashi sitting in the back of car smiling at him with small message that asked if he got home safe was waiting for him.

Well he was going for a shower anyway so why not reward Akashi a little? Just so other wouldn't feel too lonely. Kuroko sent a reply with picture attached of his own, to which replay came far too fast making him laugh. He closed his phone and put it away for bit. He will reply later, now he needed a shower.

Perhaps he was indeed being unfair, but Akashi should know him better than that already.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
I wonder what kind of pic did Kuroko send...  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
/is shot


End file.
